Quand les archers auront des ailes
by TheHauntedHand
Summary: Clint a besoin d'un petit service de la part de Tony, et pour ça, il devra lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc, et prendre tout ce qui va avec, que ce soit les remarques du génie, son sarcasme mais aussi les sentiments. Clintony.
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour, bonjour !_**

**_Et voilà une nouvelle fiction, Clintony cette fois._**

**_Chapitre très court qui servira de prologue. _**

**_Bon, pas plus à dire, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review et voilà, à bientôt pour la suite ^^_**

* * *

Clint Barton attendait depuis un certain temps devant la porte vitrée, teintée et verrouillée de l'atelier de Tony Stark. Où plutôt, patientait. Sa condition de sniper faisait de lui quelqu'un de patient. Mais là, il était pressé. Il devait passer au SHIELD pour le debriefing de la mission qu'il venait d'accomplir. L'archer soupira.

"Jarvis ? Tu peux prévenir Stark que je l'attends depuis plus d'un quart d'heure ?" demanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

"Cela fait exactement 13 minutes et 45 secondes que vous l'attendez, Monsieur Barton. Monsieur Stark est partit tester sa dernière armure, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer." répondit l'IA.

Clint soupira de nouveau et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. C'est seulement après avoir astiqué le couteau qu'il gardait à sa cheville que Tony se décida à arriver. Il parvint même à surprendre l'archer qui toujours appuyé contre la porte n'entendit pas le génie s'approcher de la porte. Lorsque celui-ci l'ouvrit, Clint, perdant tout ses appuis, se retrouva les 4 fers en l'air.

Levant les yeux, il vit Tony, le regardant avec un sourire moqueur.

"Alors Legolas, je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?"

L'archer grogna et se releva.

"Hum, pas vraiment non. En fait, j'ai plus besoin que tu ne rendes un service."

"Ça dépend. C'est à propos de Natasha ? Il te faut quelques conseils ?"

Clint leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

"Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Stark. Je viens de rentrer de mission et je me suis rendu compte qu'être..mobile ne me ferais pas de mal, bien au contraire. Tu penses que tu peux faire quelque chose ?" demanda Clint d'un bloc pour éviter que le génie le coupe.

"Faut voir. En gros, tu veux pouvoir voler, ou un truc du genre. Ça doit être possible, oui. Mais je suppose qu'il te faut une certaine liberté de mouvement, non ?" Tony redevint sérieux, au moins autant que c'était possible pour lui.

L'archer acquiesca, laissant Tony dans sa réflexion.

"Bon.. apprends moi à tirer. À l'arc, je veux dire." Cette phrase sonnait plus comme un ordre, et à la vue de la tête que faisait l'agent, il jugea bon de s'expliquer. "Si j'apprends à tirer, je pourrais plus facilement te créer un moyen de transport adéquat, qui n'entravera pas tes mouvements, qui marchera sur énergie auto-générée et qui-"

Clint le coupa alors dans son élan.

"Wow, wow, wow. Épargne moi juste les détails techniques, c'est bon, je te fais confiance." Puis il rajouta. "Demain matin, 8h30. Salle de tir. Ne soit pas en retard." Sur ce, il prit congé, ne laissant pas au génie le temps de répondre.

* * *

_**Et voilà, bon c'est court, mais vu que c'est un prologue, je me dis que ça passe...**_

_**Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review, bisous et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ^^**_


	2. Chapter 1

Et bonjour !

Voilà le 1er chapitre ^^ (parce que l'autre c'était le prologue)

Dooonc, d'abord, je voulais remercier toutes les revieweuses (reviewers ? Faites-vous connaitre alors ^^) c'est-à-dire : Ninja-Detective-Sorcière, Xim, Nobodyshoulddiealone et DeathSnakes. Et de même pour celle/ceux ayant favorite/follow ma fiction : Nympha-san, Dante35 (x2), Nobodyshoulddiealone (x2 aussi, donc), et Chocolataulaitcaramelise.

J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que cette fiction plairait, j'ai donc une motivation supplémentaire, donc merci !

Aussi, si jamais il y a des fautes, signalez les moi, et si ça devient grave, bah je pense que je demanderais l'aide d'une/d'un d'entre vous ^^

Je voudrais aussi préciser que les « leçons » de tir à l'arc sont tirées de mon « expérience personnelle », donc techniquement, on tire comme ce sera décrit (enfin, plus ou moins ^^)

Bon, trève de blabla, voici le chapitre plus long que le précédent et que je publie plus tôt pour vous \o/

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ^^

Clint tirait déjà depuis une demi-heure. Tout le matériel était prêt pour que Tony commence son apprentissage. Il regarda rapidement l'heure -8h45. Le milliardaire devrait déjà être là.

"Jarvis ? Où est Stark ?" demanda-t-il sans prêter attention aux flèches qu'il tirait.

"Il dort, Monsieur. Il ne semble pas près de se réveiller."

L'archer soupira. Apprendre le tir à l'arc à Tony n'allait pas être facile. Il reposa soigneusement son arc sur le râtelier et quitta la salle de tir. Tout en longeant le couloir, il se demanda si lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc était une bonne idée.

Clint s'arrêta devant la porte du génie. Il toqua et attendit. Comme il n'obtint aucune réponse, l'agent tenta d'ouvrir la porte qui par chance n'était pas verrouillée.

L'entrée donnait sur un petit salon, un peu comme une antichambre. Il n'eut qu'à suivre le son des ronflements de Tony pour le trouver. À la vue de celui-ci, l'archer retint un petit rire. Sa couette était en partie sur le sol. Quant au génie, il était allongé sur le ventre, en boxer, entrain de baver sur ses oreillers. Clint s'avança un peu.

"Stark. Debout." Il se retenait toujours de rire, le milliardaire manqua de l'achever par sa réponse.

"Humpfgnrgh, m'oui maman."

Le réveiller complètement ne serait pas une des choses les plus faciles mais Clint aimait bien les défis. Il s'avança un peu plus près du lit, y posa un genou et agita l'épaule de Tony. Un peu comme une mère. Comme une maman oiseau aurait dit Tony.  
Dans son sommeil, l'endormi attrapa l'archer qui se retrouva allongé et dans les bras du génie.

La situation était un peu gênante pour Clint. Il essaya encore de le réveiller et voyant que ça ne marchait pas il essaya de se dégager, et cette fois, Tony se réveilla, il en fut certain lorsque le milliardaire l'éjecta littéralement du lit.

"Ah ! Legolas ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans MON lit ?!" La tête qu'affichait le créateur d'Iron Man montrait clairement qu'il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il venait de faire. L'agent se redressa en se massant le bas du dos.

"Stark. C'est toi qui m'a pris par le cou et attiré dans ton lit. J'essayais juste de te réveiller. Alors ne m'agresse pas comme ça !" répondit Hawkeye d'un ton plein de reproches. "Tu m'as même appelé «maman» !"

Le visage du milliardaire se décomposa sous le choc de la révélation. Il balbutia quelque chose d'assez incompréhensible, ce qui redonna un peu le sourire à l'archer. Il sortit alors de la chambre pour lui laisser le temps de s'en remettre et aussi de se préparer. Clint s'installa sur un canapé du petit salon, attendant que Tony daigne se montrer.

"Stop. Ne fais pas un pas de plus." l'apostropha le blond. "Tu vas aller te changer, tout de suite. "

"Mais.. pourquoi ? " demanda le génie, habillé en costume de créateur comme il avait l'habitude de porter lorsqu'il sortait. "Je ne vois pas ce qu'il ne va pas."

"Tu te souviens que tu apprends les bases du tir, aujourd'hui ?" Tony lui lança son regard _« Oui et alors ? »_, "Tu vas aller te changer et mettre une tenue adéquate. Compris ?"

Encore une fois, Tony le regarda avec des yeux de poisson. Le regard insistant de Clint le convainc de s'exécuter. Regard qui se transforma en petit sourire satisfait quand le génie fit demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre. Même si c'était lui qui demandait un service, Clint était exigent et ne laisserait pas au hasard l'apprentissage de ce qu'il considérait comme un art.

Quand enfin il fut près (il s'était changé pour un jogging qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il travaillait dans son labo et son fameux t-shirt Black Sabbath), il alla se faire un café qu'il but en toute vitesse. L'ingénieur se dépêcha de rejoindre son collègue Avengers dans la salle de tir. Il entra dans la large pièce où Clint avait recommencé à tirer.

S'il avait remarqué son arrivée, il n'en laissa rien paraître, tirant flèches après flèches, les yeux rivés sur la cible, et très concentré sur sa tâche.

Tony patienta, et hésita à faire remarquer sa présence mais Clint le devança, arrêtant de tirer, posant son arc avec précaution sur un râtelier en aluminium. Il s'étira rapidement avant de venir vers Tony, qui ne put s'empêcher de placer une remarque à la Stark.

"Tu as vu tout ce que tu tires ? Comment je vais payer tout ça moi ? Entre les flèches que tu empiles et les cibles.. " Tony n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Clint le coupa pour le corriger et répondre à sa provoc.

"Premièrement, Star, tu es milliardaire, je ne sais combien de fois. Et deuxièmement, on appelle ça un blason. Et pas une cible. Et ça s'appelle un trophée. Je ne les empile pas."

"A oui, c'est vrai." répondit le milliardaire en parlant d'un ton qui laissait paraitre qu'il avait « oublié » ce détail. Puis levant les bras, comme pour prouver son innocence. "Pardon, je ne voulais pas vexer _Môsieur l'archer professionnel._ "

Clint soupira, il devrait le supporter jusqu'à qu'il en ait appris assez pour pouvoir développer ce qu'il lui avait aimablement demandé.

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps –il était déjà plus de 9 heures- Clint, se dirigea vers un autre râtelier, sur un autre champ de tir que le sien, il tirait à plus de 70 mètres et pour apprendre, Tony tirerait à 10 mètres. Attrapant un arc d'environ 70" et d'une trentaine de livres* et un carquois avec quelques flèches, il fit signe à l'apprenti archer de venir vers lui et lui tendit l'arc et le carquois, qu'il prit sans faire de commentaires. Il alla rapidement chercher son propre matériel pour lui montrer comment faire. S'installant sur le pas de tir, il invita Tony à faire de même. Celui-ci essaya maladroitement de l'imiter, et là, Clint compris que ce ne serait _vraiment_ pas facile.

*correspond à la taille et à la puissance de l'arc (pour ma part je tire avec un arc de 66" et de 17 livres)

Et voilà ! Bon, tout est mis en place, le prochain chapitre, Tony commence à tirer et.. je vous en dirais pas plus. Il arrivera par contre un peu plus tard que celui-ci ^^

Dites moi tout en review, le plus, le moins, bref tout ^^


End file.
